My Babysitter's A Vampire Movie(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: What happens when Ethan Morgan doesn't watch his sister? His parents hire a babysitter of course! But something is different about the new babysitter. Ethan also catches they eye of a popular guy in school who has more on his mind than just dating him. What will happen? R&R please! M rating for a reason, warning inside! Bethan story!
1. Catching Jesse's Eye

My Babysitter's A Vampire Movie(My Way)

Disclaimer – I don't own this movie or the series. Trust me if I did you wouldn't be reading this, you'd be watching it!

A/N: Hey everybody, the day has finally come! The movie to my series, the start of Ethan and Benny's relationship and much much more! I'm so excited about doing this! I honestly just re-watched the movie, and I have an idea of where to go with things. So here we go, remember none of my series happened yet! So just a reminder! My beta has already read this whole story and I'm going to post chapter 2 in two or three days. Trying to give you all time to review! **Read the next paragraph for my warning. **

_**Warning:**__**There will be some sexual scenes later on! Not consensual, but that's all I'm willing to say at the moment. If you don't want to read that, then say so in the review and I'll give you a heads up in the beginning of the chapter. **_

* * *

Chapter One Catching Jesse's Eye

Ethan sat at the kitchen table with his best friend Benny Weir. They were fighting about marshmallows; Ethan was saying that he could fit more in his mouth than Benny. Benny of course was fighting back saying he could fit more. Ethan smiled as he challenged Benny, he always tried to let Benny win. He knew why, he just didn't want to tell anybody. Truth was Ethan had a huge crush on Benny. More than anything he wanted to date him. But he knew Benny was straight.

While they were doing this Jane, Ethan's little sister, was watching the movie Dusk. She heard a loud bang and another loud bang. She looked around wondering what the heck the noise was. She turned to her older brother.

"Ethan, did you hear that?" She asked. Ethan of course wasn't paying attention. She rolled her eyes and said, "Teenagers never pay attention to anything."

Jane got up and carefully exited the house carrying her doll with her. Outside she heard the bang yet again. She walked around the house to find some kid hitting tennis balls with a hockey stick. She walked up to the kid.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like?" The kid replied snottily.

"Trespassing!" Jane said evenly. "If you don't leave, I'm going to tell my big brother!"

The kid smirked, "I've seen your older brother and he isn't big!" The kid grabbed the doll and threw it on the ground. As he hit it with the stick he said, "Fetch!"

Jane ran after her doll, and didn't see the kid get picked up in midair. She turned to see no one where he was. She walked over there and a shoe fell in front of her. She let out a scream as a car pulled up. Her parents were quickly by her side.

"Jane, honey are you hurt? Where's Ethan?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Ethan!" Mr. Morgan hollered.

Ethan came out of the house mouth filled with marshmallows; he saw Jane out there and knew he was in deep trouble. He sighed knowing nothing good was going to come of this.

* * *

*In School, with Ethan and Benny*

As Ethan and Benny walked into the school Benny was laughing, "Really? They're hiring a babysitter?"

Ethan did his best to shush Benny, "It's for Jane! No one can know about this!"

Benny still laughing looked at Ethan, "Ok, man, but one of these lovely ladies is going to be at your house tonight!"

Ethan sighed, "Why should I care about that?"

Benny smiled at him, "Well, it's not like they were going to hire a guy!"

Ethan glared at Benny, "You know I haven't told my parents that I'm gay! You're the only one who knows!"

Benny smiled, "Yeah, I know!"

Ethan watched as their principal was hanging a missing teen sign. Jesse, from the drama club, showed up to hold his coffee. Jesse took a drink then gave it back to the principal. Jesse glanced over in Ethan and Benny's direction and smiled at them. He went on with his gang.

"Please tell me you don't like Jesse!" Benny suddenly said.

Ethan shook his head, "No! Not like he'd like some nerd like me anyways."

* * *

*With Jesse and his gang*

Jesse was walking down the hall his people right behind him. One with thick curly hair came up beside him. Jesse turned to him with curious eyes.

"So, any progress with Sarah?"

Jesse shook his head, "No! She's so head strong. I'm not sure I should of bitten her! I think I should of found a more submissive girl!"

"Or guy!" the guy chimed in.

"Yeah, but where am I going to find a cute guy that's also submissive?" Jesse asked.

The guy shrugged his shoulders, "Try a nerd!"

Jesse looked at him with his eye brow raised, "Really? Most nerds are not cute, Sam!"

Sam smiled at him, "Well, look around! There might be one cute nerd!"

Jesse was about to say something when a boy walked by him. He had scraggly dark brown hair, beautiful big brown eyes, and a nice body. He was walking with some goofy looking guy that wore a striped polo shirt. Sam saw Jesse looking at the kid and smiled.

"See! I told you, just look around!"

Jesse smiled, "Maybe some nerds are cute!"

* * *

*In the Cafeteria, with Erica and Sarah*

Erica ran up to Sarah with a smile on her face, "Sarah are you stoked about the premiere?"

Sarah didn't look too enthusiastic, "Yeah!"

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

Sarah forced a smile, "Nothing, so how many people are coming?"

"A lot! I saved two seats for you and Jesse! Jesse's coming right?" Erica asked over excitedly.

"I don't think he will be coming!" Sarah said looking at the floor. "He's not into Dusk!"

* * *

*Outside of School*

Jesse was fighting with Sarah, "You can't go back now! It's a little late for that!"

"I don't care, I want nothing to do with you!" Sarah said angrily.

Jesse smiled, "Fine! I'm done wasting my time on you! I'll find someone who will do as I say."

Sarah ran off and Jesse smiled as he saw the boy from earlier, walking alone this time. Jesse walked in his direction and purposely ran into him. The boy's brown eyes shined in terror.

"Hey, really sorry! Didn't see you there," Jesse said smoothly.

"No big deal! I wasn't paying attention anyways," the boy said.

"I'm Jesse!"

"I know, you're pretty popular in school! I'm Ethan," Ethan said nervously.

Jesse gave a big smile, "Well, Ethan you look like you could use a ride home! That back pack looks really heavy!" Ethan blushed, was Jesse really hitting on him? "You look really cute when you blush!"

Ethan turned even more red, "Uh… I…"

Jesse threw an arm around Ethan's shoulders, "Come on! My car is over there!"

Jesse started to guide Ethan to his car, "Uh… can I tell my best friend I'm getting a ride? We normally walk home together."

Jesse smiled, "Sure, I'll wait right here!"

Ethan blushed and ran off to tell Benny he wouldn't be walking with him today. Jesse watched him run, Sam walked over to him.

"Where's he going?"

"To tell his best friend he got a ride home! I think I got a good one this time," Jesse said with a smile.

Sam nodded, "Seems like he couldn't form a sentence too well."

Jesse nodded as well, "He'll make a perfect edition!"

Sam walked away as he caught sight of Ethan coming back. Jesse smiled at him and he walked him to his car. Once in the car Jesse sped off. Ethan gave him directions to his house and they were there sooner than Jesse liked. Before Ethan got out of the car, Jesse grabbed his arm.

"We should hang out sometime!" Jesse said.

Ethan smiled, "Yeah totally!"

Jesse pulled his cell phone out, "Can I get your number?" Ethan gave him his number. "Let me see your cell!" Ethan gave him his cell, after a couple of seconds it was back in his hands screen on a new contact. Ethan smiled and got out of the car. "Catch you later, Ethan!"

* * *

A/N: Not too bad for my first chapter! I had to make it super different, because Ethan is just so adorable. I had to make Jesse like him. Don't worry, as we all know, Benny isn't straight! They will get together eventually. R&R plz!


	2. Confessing Love

Disclaimer – Still don't own!

Thanks to:

EthanLover - Thanks, I was going to fucking awesome!

emo-rocer101 - Don't worry he'll know soon enough!

Bethan Forever - Eh, sort of right! Something will definitely happen at the party that will be unforgettable for our boys(especially Ethan)! And you may be right about ReVamped, you never know! ;) Although I've made some minor changes to what I'm going to do for that episode. But of course all will be revealed in time!

cvprincess2388 - Yeah, Jesse was a bit likable. But your going to hate him soon enough!

Snowdevil The Awesome - Short, simple and to the point!

Autumrose - Like I said to cvprincess2388 you're really going to hate him soon! That is if you don't like bad things happening to our Ethan!

A/N: I'm writing this way ahead of time. I couldn't resist. I got so into the first chapter I had to continue! I also would like to say that I'm happy about the response I got to the first chapter. This story will be six chapters long, I can't remember if I told you all or not. But the chapter's I think are long, so yeah. Hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Chapter Two Confessing Love

Ethan stared at his phone like he had been doing for hours. He couldn't believe he got a hot popular guy's number. He was so happy, even if he had a crush on Benny there was no hope if Benny was straight. Suddenly his phone rang, it was Benny.

"Hey Benny! What's up?" Ethan said.

"What's up is you had a candy grin on your face when you told me you got a ride home! Spill, what happened?" Benny said.

"You're not going to believe this! You know Jesse in the drama club?"

"Yeah," Benny said confusedly.

"Well, he gave me a ride home and gave me his number! He was flirting with me majorly! He said we should hang out, I can't wait to see if he calls!" Ethan said very excitedly.

"Great," Benny said with fake happiness. "I'm really happy for you!"

The bell rang for the door, "Gotta go, that's probably the babysitter!"

* * *

*A few minutes ago, with Sarah and Erica*

"So, Jesse just dumped you?" Erica said in disbelief.

"Yeah, said he was done wasting his time on me," Sarah said.

Jesse flew in behind her, "Talking about me?"

Sarah turned and glared at him, "What are you doing here?"

Sam came up to Erica, "Hey, Jesse's throwing a party! You want to go with me?"

Erica squealed, "Yeah!"

"Erica! You're babysitting!" Sarah said.

"No, I'm not!" Erica said quickly.

"Guys, clear out! I need to talk to Sarah alone!" Jesse said.

Everyone left, including Erica, Sarah glared at him, "I told you I'm not going to do it!"

Jesse grinned at her, "I'm not here about that! I'm here to tell you I got someone to replace you. He's way more submissive than you, so he should do whatever I say."

Sarah kicked Jesse, who in turn threw her into the sky. She landed right in front the Morgan's house. Quickly she ran to the door and rang the doorbell. A woman dressed up nice came to the door.

"Erica, right? The babysitter?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Uh… no, Erica is sick. She sent me instead, I'm Sarah. Can I come in please?" Sarah said quickly.

Mrs. Morgan invited her in and told her the rules and numbers they could be reached at. They left in a hurry as to not be late. Ethan came down the steps to find Sarah. He gave her a nice smile.

"I'm Ethan!" Ethan said.

"Sarah! Erica's sick, so I'm here."

The doorbell rang then, "I'll get it!" Ethan said.

Before Sarah could stop him the door was open and a big smile was plastered on Ethan's face. Sarah let out a sigh of relief until Ethan invited the person in. Jesse strode through the door an evil grin on his face.

"Your house is lovely, Ethan!" Jesse said.

"Thanks! Uh… this is Sarah, my sister's babysitter," Ethan said gesturing toward Sarah.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Jesse said with fake surprise.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my ex-girlfriend," Jesse said.

Sarah glared at him, "How do you know Ethan?"

"Oh, I gave him a ride earlier. Actually, I was hoping to take you to a party at my place!" Jesse said with a smile. "I figured you might be up for being my date?" Jesse said to Ethan.

Ethan's smile grew wider, "Yeah! I'd love to!"

Sarah looked to Ethan, "I don't think that's a good idea! Your parents don't know you're going there!"

Jesse gave a glare to Sarah, "I'll have him back before they come home!"

"Yeah, I seriously doubt it!" Sarah pushed Jesse toward the door.

"If you change your mind, give me a call, Ethan!" Jesse said with a wink.

After Sarah pushed him out the door Ethan said, "What the hell?"

"Ethan you don't want to date him, trust me!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Listen, if you don't freak out, I'll show you why. I don't want the same thing to happen to an innocent person."

Ethan looked at her with interest, Sarah bared her fangs. Ethan jumped back and was about to scream but Sarah covered his mouth.

"Shh… see why? Jesse's a vampire! He'll turn you, he said I wasn't submissive enough. So I guess he thought you might be," Sarah said.

Just then Benny walked through the front door. He looked at Ethan, who looked terrified. Then he saw Sarah with her hand over Ethan's mouth, his eye brow rose in a confused expression. Sarah lept away from Ethan, who was staring at her with fear.

"Uh… did I miss something?" Benny asked.

Ethan looked at him, "Yeah, you did! She's a vampire!"

Benny laughed, "Ok, Ethan, are you sure you didn't watch that movie Dusk with your sister?"

"No, really Benny! Please show him, I don't want him to think I'm crazy!"

Sarah sighed and showed her fangs, quickly again she was covering another mouth. Benny looked on in more terror than Ethan had. After she was certain of no more screaming she let go. Benny ran beside Ethan.

"Ok, you weren't lying! Why did she tell you anyways?" Benny asked not letting Sarah out of his sight.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Because, Jesse is a vampire too! He wants to turn Ethan, I'm sure of it. He wanted a more submissive partner and I guess I'm too head strong!"

"I'm not that submissive!" Ethan said.

Benny snorted, "Oh please! Ethan when you get with a guy, you're definitely be the girl!"

Ethan glared at Benny, "You're not helping!"

"Whatever, please just stay here! I've got to find my friend Erica before it's too late!" Sarah said.

Ethan and Benny nodded with that Sarah was gone. Ethan turned to Benny who was staring at the door.

"Why did you decide to come over tonight? Normally you warn me before you do!" Ethan said.

Benny adverted his eyes anywhere but Ethan's eyes, "I came over to try and tell you something!"

Ethan raised an eye brow, "What?"

Benny sighed, "When you told me you got Jesse's number, I wasn't happy!"

"Why?"

"Because, I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you this for months now! Ethan, I'm gay too! And I really like you!" Benny said.

Ethan stared at Benny, "You like me?"

Benny nodded, "Yeah, I was afraid of ruining our friendship though!"

Ethan smiled, "Benny, I've had a crush on you for a long time! I only accepted Jesse's number cause I thought you were straight. If I had known you liked me too, I wouldn't of worried about it!"

Benny suddenly smiled, "So, does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?"

Ethan gave a very shy smile back, "Yes!"

Benny pulled Ethan close and they shared their first kiss! Ethan felt like magic was going through him. He was certain of one thing, he sure as hell didn't want the kiss to stop at all.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I thought Ethan and Benny should get together before the party at least! R&R plz!


	3. A Very Close Call

Disclaimer – I do not own!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - No I actually couldn't remember his name for the life of me. So I changed it! He looked like a Sam to me! Sarah, will probably be turned before ReVamped. Which will probably stump everybody!

emo-rocker101 - Yup!

EthanLover - Thanks! I unfortunately can not turn Ethan into a vampire! But don't worry, I hope everybody will be happy with my plan!

cvprincess2388 - Oh, you should be very very worried about what Jesse will do!

Autumrose - Nope Jesse's definitely not done with Ethan! You're right about them ending up at the party. But if he would of went with Jesse, something uber bad would of happened!

A/N: Hey, I'm doing pretty good tonight! I'm excited about the possibility of my boyfriend coming to move in with me! So, I'm just sitting back chilling! I love how this is going, I'm enjoying writing this stuff! I hope you all are enjoying it too!

* * *

Chapter Three A Very Close Call

The kiss was ended by Benny's phone ringing. Ethan and Benny groaned as they pulled apart. Benny looked at his phone and sighed, ready to kill Rory for ruining the kiss. He answered his phone and his ear was assaulted by loud music.

"Rory! What do you want?" Benny almost growled.

"You guys won't believe this! I'm at a party with seniors! You guys have got to come and check this out!" Rory said in excitement.

Benny smiled but Ethan frowned and grabbed the phone, "Rory, is the drama club there?"

"Hey, E! Yeah, that's who's mostly here! Gotta go, babe is coming my way," Rory hung up.

"Benny, we gotta save Rory! He's going to get bitten!" Ethan said near panic.

"Wait what about your sister?" Benny asked.

A few minutes later Ethan and Benny were stealing his grandma's car after asking her to watch Jane. Ethan got a idea for the tanning bed bulbs. After they were done they set off to find Sarah. Sarah was found walking down the street.

"You know where the vampire party is?" Ethan asked as he hung out the window.

Sarah looked at him, "I thought I told you to stay inside where it's safe!"

"Well, our friend Rory's at the party! We need to save him!" Ethan said as he let her get in.

"Ok, but we do this my way! You two don't know how to fight vampires!"

*A few minutes later, At Jesse's Mansion*

Ethan was extremely nervous, he was worried that if Jesse caught him in the party he would bite him! He worry must of showed on his face cause Sarah put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him the best way she could.

"Ok, now, since Jesse's after Ethan I don't want him to be alone. Both of you will come with me, we'll get my friend Erica first then your friend Rory, ok?"

Ethan and Benny nodded. Once out of the car they jumped over the stone wall, and went into the mansion cautiously. They found Erica rather quickly, the only problem was she was dancing with Sam! Sarah held her hand out indicating for Ethan and Benny to stay where they were. Sarah walked up to the two dancing.

"I need to have a word with Erica!" Sarah said.

Sam turned to her, "I don't think Jesse wants you at this party!"

"That's too bad! I'm here for Erica!"

Erica looked between the two, "I'm fine, Sarah!"

Sam glanced up and saw Ethan, he hid his smile, "I'll leave you two alone then!"

Sarah looked at him nervously as he ran off, she had a bad feeling that he might of saw Ethan. She quickly tried to convince Erica to come with her. Erica was fighting her tooth and nail. Sarah didn't even see Jesse walk by her and straight to Ethan. Ethan was paying no attention and didn't see Jesse come up behind him. Benny had left to find Rory, he told him to stay there and keep an eye on Sarah. Ethan had turned his back for a minute to see if Benny was still in sight. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Ethan jumped and turned to see Jesse smiling at him.

"Hey, I thought I told you to call if you changed your mind!" Jesse said.

Ethan laughed nervously, "Thought I'd surprise you!"

Jesse threw an arm around his shoulders, "You want a drink or something?"

"Uh… actually, I was hoping to maybe go outside, this loud music is killing my ears," Ethan said really quick.

"Or we can head upstairs! The music isn't nearly as loud up there!" Jesse said with a smile as he guided Ethan to the steps.

Ethan started to shake a bit, he really wished Sarah would see Jesse and him or that Benny would see. But sadly his prayers was unanswered. He was guided up the stairs by Jesse and Sam. They went into was looked like a library, and Jesse sat Ethan down in a chair. He turned to Sam.

"Go, find out who else is here that's not supposed to be besides Sarah. Find out who's with her, and make sure no one knows we're up here!" Jesse said in a commanding tone.

Sam nodded and walked out of the room shutting the door. Jesse walked over to the door and locked it, the click of the lock was really loud to Ethan. He had never been more scared in his life, he had just let a vampire take him upstairs and lock in him a room with him. Ethan's shaking was starting to get more noticeable.

"Now, now Ethan, no need to shake! I don't bite!" Jesse said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Ethan managed to get out.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about that! I know Sarah told you she's a vampire! I also know she told you that I'm one as well! Am I missing anything she told you?" Jesse asked.

Ethan's voice shook as he said, "She said you wanted to turn me into one!"

Jesse's eyes lit up, "Yes, I do! You see, Ethan, while Sarah is very cute she is way too head strong. I can't control her at all! But you, your extremely cute and can be controlled easily."

Ethan suddenly felt brave, "How do you know you can control me? You haven't know me very long!"

Jesse laughed which sent chills down Ethan's spine, "I don't have to know you for very long! Ethan do you know how to make a person break?" Ethan shook his head. "I didn't think so or you wouldn't be giving me that look! You see, I made the mistake of turning Sarah before doing that. But I learn from my mistakes. You see, one thing that makes someone feel powerless is when you force them to do something they don't want to do!"

Ethan felt his breath hitch in his throat and his eyes widened more in terror, "Wh-what are y-you g-going to-to do?"

"Aww, stuttering, you must have an idea!" Ethan nodded. "Then why did you ask? I know why actually, it's because you want it to be something else! Let me ask you this Ethan for my own benefit, are you a virgin?"

Ethan jumped out of the chair ready to make a break for it. He was willing to jump out the window or anything, he just didn't want to be here with Jesse. As soon as he was up he was pushed roughly back down. The chair was turned toward Jesse who used his vampire speed to stop Ethan. Jesse had a hand on either side of Ethan, effectively keeping him seated.

"Trying to run, will only make it worse! You can't run from a vampire! I know your scent, I'm faster than you, and I'm an expert hunter! You still want to run?" The look in Ethan's eyes was pure terror. "I only asked if you were a virgin, doesn't that deserve an answer?" Ethan said nothing. "I think I've got my answer without you even telling me. Don't worry, Ethan, as long as you don't fight I'll be as gentle as I can be!"

Ethan tried to disappear into the chair, "Why?"

Jesse was surprised Ethan actually talked, "Why? Hmm… I never thought that you might like it rough." Ethan shook harder and Jesse laughed. "I want a mate who will do as I say, no matter what!" Jesse touched his face and Ethan's eyes glazed over in white.

*Vision*

Jesse in the old days, then Jesse in the now days. He had a box in his hands and a big smile on his face.

*End of Vision*

Jesse stared at Ethan with surprise, "You're a Seer?"

Ethan looked confused, "What?"

"You didn't know you're a Seer? Interesting, that doesn't change what I'm going to do, but still interesting. What did you see?"

Ethan looked at him, "I don't think I should tell you!"

Jesse growled, "Fine, don't tell me. But making me mad will not make me be gentle at all with you!"

* * *

*With Sarah*

Sarah had finally noticed that Ethan and Benny were not standing where she left them. She left Erica thinking she had to find them. Sarah found Benny with a blonde boy fighting with him. She ran up to Benny with fear in her eyes.

"Benny, where's Ethan?" Sarah asked.

Benny looked at her with more fear, "Isn't he where you left him? I told him to stay there!"

"No! I think Sam told Jesse Ethan was here. Jesse must have Ethan! We gotta find him," Sarah said.

Benny left Rory to help Sarah find Ethan. Once in the living room they were stopped by Sam.

"Whoa! Where you two going in a hurry?" Sam asked.

"Where's Ethan?" Sarah asked.

"Who's Ethan?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"You know who he is!" Benny said with bravery.

Sam hissed and showed his fangs at him, "He might be with Jesse!" Sam saw the wide-eyed look on Sarah's face. "Oh don't worry, he's not turning him just yet. He's gotta make sure he's able to control him."

"How's he gonna do that?" Benny asked.

"Never you mind!" Sam said.

Sarah glared at him, "If you don't tell us, we'll just find them ourselves!"

Sam gave a wicked smile, "I think you'll be too late by then!"

Sarah kicked Sam and pulled Benny up the stairs. They were closely followed by Sam and more. Sarah pushed Benny and told him to check the doors and she'd fight off the vampires. Benny checked door after door until he found one that was locked. His mind kicked into overdrive and he kicked at the door about three times. Finally it gave and opened. Inside he saw a sight that made him see red. Ethan was bent over a table with Jesse behind him. Ethan had tear streaks down his face with his eyes shut really tight. Benny thought for a minute then grabbed a book and threw it at Jesse. For once in his life the object hit its target right in the head. Benny ran to Ethan and found his pants were down as well. Quickly he pulled them up and told Ethan they had to go!

Ethan didn't need to be told twice, he was out the door faster than anything! Benny couldn't blame him, Jesse must of done something. Sarah saw Ethan and quickly they were ushered down a different set of stairs. As quickly as they could they got into the car and sped off.

Sarah looked at the terror on Ethan's face, "What did he do?"

Ethan shook his head he wasn't going to tell a girl what just happened. So he kept his mouth shut all the way home. Benny let him stay at his house and ushered him into his room. Benny shut his door quickly and turned to Ethan.

"E, what was Jesse doing?" Benny asked.

Ethan was shaking, "Do I really have to tell you right now?"

Benny looked at him, "If you want me to protect you, then yeah!"

Ethan took a shaky breath, "Well, he started with talking to me. He basically told me he wanted someone who wasn't so head strong. He was going on about how he made a mistake with Sarah, that he learned from his mistakes. He asked me if I knew how to break a person. I shook my head, he said that all you have to do is force them to do something they don't want to do." Ethan took another shaky breath, Benny didn't like the direction this was going but kept his mouth shut. "Then he pretty much said he was going to rape me. I tried to jump up and run, but he was fast. He pushed me back in the chair and said as long as I didn't fight he would be gentle. He touched my face and something happened. I saw Jesse in the olden days and now days, then I saw him holding a box with a huge grin on his face. Once I came back, he asked me if I was a Seer. I didn't know what to say, he said it didn't matter he was still going to do what he wanted." Ethan calmed his breathing down as Benny sat next to him and rubbed his back. "He then bent me over the table. I was already scared enough, but that pushed me over the edge. I started to struggle, but it didn't even faze him. He got my pants and boxers down and started touching me." Ethan started to cry. "He said something about wondering how tight I was, and put a finger in me! I couldn't hold the tears back, I let them fall and shut my eyes. Then I think you came in and did something cause his finger left me. Next thing I knew you were beside me pulling my pants up telling me we had to go."

Benny pulled Ethan into a hug and let Ethan cry into his chest, "Don't worry, Ethan! He won't get you, I won't let him. He's not going to rape you or do what he did again!"

Ethan just laid there and nodded, he was so scared but he knew Benny would protect him. Benny was his best friend and he hoped still his boyfriend. They would make it through this together. Ethan wondered briefly what Sarah was going to tell his parents about him not being there. The thought was pushed out of his mind when Benny maneuvered them into a laying position where Benny had his arms protectively around Ethan. Ethan slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep like that. Benny on the other hand had hate and anger in his eyes. He was going to kill Jesse for what he did.

* * *

A/N: What you all think? R&R plz!


	4. Who Ethan Belongs To

Disclaimer – I don't own!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Uh... you never know! Benny might be rough! :) Just kidding, Benny's going to be awesome! Also Benny can't kill Jesse! I need him for ReVamped!

EthanLover - Don't worry, Jesse's still gonna do a little more to our favorite seer!

emo-rocker101 - Benny's going to do his best!

cvprincess2388 - I don't know what you saw in Jesse, I know I saw a very dominate hottie! :D Yup, poor Ethan, he's must be really messed up in my series.

Autumrose - Yup Jesse definitely aint done with Ethan! You can't stake Jesse! I still need him!

MisreadSoul - Here you go! Here's more!

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm trying to type all this/most of it before my boyfriend comes. Once he's here I won't have too much time for the computer. I will do my best though to keep on writing, I'm have a brainstorm of ideas! So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four Who Ethan Belongs To

Benny woke up the next morning with Ethan nestled in his arms. He smiled at him, and just stared at him for a good five minutes. Then his grandma walked in, she was quiet and motioned for him to come out of his room for a minute. Benny disentangled himself from Ethan carefully. Once up, he quietly went out the door. His grandma stood waiting for him.

"Grandma, now's not the best time!" Benny whispered.

Grandma Weir gave him a knowing look, "Benny, I'm sorry to be telling you this now! I wanted to wait until you were ready, but I see no choice right now. I know where you went last night. You went with Ethan and Sarah to a vampire party! I also know that Sarah is a fledgling. Now what I don't know is what went on at the party. I saw you two come here and I also saw that Ethan looked shaken. What happened?"

Benny stared at his grandma, "Wait how do you know all this?"

"Benny, I'm a Earth Priestess! And your friend is a Seer and you are a Spell Master!"

Benny stared at her with shock, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I thought it might freak you out! Now what happened with Ethan?"

"Nothing good! Ethan was nearly raped last night!" Grandma Weir gasped. "Some vampire by the name of Jesse Black was trying to rape him. He wanted to break Ethan enough to be able to control him into doing whatever he says. Ethan was shaken up cause the jerk actually put a finger inside of him. He was freaked out that no one would rescue him I imagine! Grandma, what am I going to do? We gotta go to school today and Jesse is one of the most popular guys there!"

Grandma Weir seemed to be deep in thought, "Benny, I need to ask you something. This Jesse, do you have any idea of his actual age?" Benny shook his head. "I didn't think so. If I'm correct then this Jesse is a vampire that had his comrades taken down. He sworn vengeance and to bring them back, all 219 of them."

Benny stared shocked, "But how would he do that?"

"The Cubile Animus!"

"The what?" Benny said.

"The Cubile Animus, or Nest of Souls. Jesse needs 219 souls to resurrect his dead comrades," Grandma Weir said seriously.

Benny looked more confused, "Where in the heck is he going to get 219 souls?"

"I don't know, but what you should worry about is him getting his hands on the Cubile Animus. He doesn't have it, I'm sure or he might of already tried to implement his plan."

"Ok, so where would we find this?" Benny asked.

Grandma Weir shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know! But you need to wake Ethan and tell him everything I've just told you! If he doesn't believe you bring him to the kitchen table and I'll explain everything to him."

Benny watched his grandma walk off still shocked of all the information she had given him. He walked back into his room to find Ethan just waking up. Benny told Ethan everything his grandma told him. He seemed skeptical, but once Grandma Weir showed him her powers he was a believer. Ethan was nervous about going to school, he was terrified to see Jesse or one of his friends. Before the boys left Grandma Weir stopped them.

"I just wanted to say, it's about time you two got together! I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever admit it to each other," Grandma Weir said with a knowing smile.

Ethan blushed while Benny ushered him out to escape embarrassment. They began their trek to school that ended too quick for Ethan.

* * *

*At School*

Benny had slung his arm around Ethan as soon as he started to shake. They got to the entrance of the school, lots of people were looking at them curiously. Rory showed up in front of them making Ethan jump. Benny glared at Rory, but something was different about the blonde. He didn't have his glasses on, which he really needed them.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing? What happened to you last night?" Benny asked in a hushed voice.

"Oh, Erica bit me!" Rory said happily.

"So, you're a fledgling?" Ethan asked.

"No, I'm on the team of full Vampire!" Rory showed his fangs. "It was either that or die!"

"Have you seen Jesse today?" Benny asked.

"Oh yeah, he was hoping to catch Ethan at school! Said he wanted to have a talk with him about something," Rory said. "But we're supposed to later today look for something called the Cubile Animus! It sound's mysterious!"

Benny's eyes went wide, "Uh… do you know where you're supposed to look?"

"At some graveyard!" Rory said uninterested.

The drama club came into view and motioned toward Rory. Rory said his goodbye and left the two. Ethan's shaking got a little worse as Sam smiled at him with his fangs. Benny squeezed Ethan closer to him and walked him inside the school.

* * *

*Inside the School, with Sarah*

Sarah watched at Erica and Jesse came into the school. They had some of their vampire buddies, but Erica was looking way different than she did before. She bore no glasses, and to put it simply looked really hot. They walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Sarah," Erica said nicely.

"Erica, what are you doing? You turned!" Sarah said in a panicked voice.

"Yeah, and now I'm hot!" Erica said with excitement.

Sarah was about to say something but Jesse interrupted, "You see Ethan around?"

Sarah glared at him, "No! I wouldn't tell you if I did! What did you do to him last night?"

Jesse grinned, "That's between me and him! Guess I'll have to find him myself."

"I saw him walk in here earlier, with that goofy looking friend of his," Sam chimed in. "If I didn't know any better I'd say the two were an item. I think Ethan's trying to cheat on you!"

Jesse's eyes flashed in anger, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Sam shrugged, "It didn't occur to me till now."

"I'm going to find Ethan and remind him who he belongs to," Jesse growled.

With that he was gone, Sarah suddenly scared for her new friend ran to find Ethan as well. Luckily she found Ethan with Benny on the floor of the hallway. She sat down next to them and Benny noticed the worried look on her face.

"What's up?" Benny asked.

"You guys haven't seen Jesse have you?" Sarah asked carefully.

Benny shook his head, "Why?"

"I just ran into him, he was pissed off. Apparently his friend Sam, saw you two enter the school together and had the idea that you two are dating. Jesse got mad and said that he was going to find Ethan and remind him of who he belonged to," Sarah said scared.

Benny glanced at Ethan, "Well, we are dating! I mean Ethan and I kissed last night and I hope we're still together!"

"I was actually hoping the same," Ethan said with a small smile.

"Ok, so you do realize how pissed Jesse is going to be if he hears that?" Sarah said seriously.

Ethan nodded, "I know! I just gotta try and avoid him today. Then after school I'm going back to Benny's house."

* * *

*Later that day, in the Boy's Bathroom*

Ethan had just finished his business. He was now washing his hands, Benny was supposed to be waiting in the cafeteria for him. Ethan had to have a minute alone to himself. He couldn't help thinking that Jesse was going to find a way to get him alone. He feared of what Jesse would do, but then thought that Jesse surely wouldn't rape him in school! Ethan checked his appearance one more time in the mirror before he turned around. When he turned he ran into someone, someone that didn't have a reflection.

"Ethan! How are you today?" Jesse asked sweetly.

Ethan backed up into the sink before Jesse grabbed a handful of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Ethan groaned in pain, Jesse then grabbed a handful of hair and jerked Ethan's head back. He looked Ethan dead in the eyes, Ethan shivered.

"What is this I hear about you and your goofy looking friend dating?"

Ethan tried to think of something, "We're… uh…"

"You do realize, I own you right?" Jesse snarled.

"You d-don't own m-me!" Ethan stuttered out.

Jesse smacked him hard across the face, "Yes I do! Do I have to prove that to you?" Jesse had a suggestive smile on his face. Ethan shook his head, "Then you admit that you belong to me?"

Ethan shivered knowing what could happen if he answered wrong, "Yes."

"I can't hear you! Who do you belong to?" Jesse said.

"You!"

"Say I belong to Jesse Black! Now!" Jesse said with a twinge of possession.

"I belong to Jesse Black," Ethan repeated.

Jesse then kissed Ethan very roughly, forcing his tongue in his mouth, "Don't you ever forget that!" Jesse said.

Ethan looked at Jesse with fear in his brown orbs, Jesse was enjoying the sweet fear. Ethan had started to shake again, and Jesse wrapped his arms around Ethan's small frame. He smiled as Ethan didn't dare to fight back. It was true he found a winner.

"Now, Ethan, I want to see you at the premiere of Dusk tonight! I also want you to bring your friend with you," Jesse said.

Ethan looked very confused, "Why?"

"Because a big show will be put on and it will be the end of your thoughts with him!" Jesse said sweetly.

Ethan got a pretty good idea of what he meant by the end of his thoughts with Benny, "N-no!" Jesse glared at Ethan. "I mean, I won't bring Benny! Leave him out of this!"

Jesse sighed, "I will if you end your thoughts of dating him! You belong to me."

Ethan felt tears sting his eyes, "I will stop my thoughts! You leave him alone and I'll come tonight alone."

Jesse smiled, "Deal, see you tonight!"

With that Jesse left the room. Ethan sank to the ground and drew his knees up to his chin. He let the tears fall, he wanted nothing more than to go back to yesterday and not take the ride from Jesse. He wanted to be Benny's boyfriend, he wanted to be in a different situation. Benny came into the bathroom and saw Ethan on the floor. He rushed to his side.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? R&R plz!


	5. A New Plan

Disclaimer – I do not own!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - Yup, I know Jesse's an evil asshole!

EthanLover - Sorry already wrote it out. But I think you'll like what happens.

Autumrose - I know, a lot of people want Jesse dead... or staked, I mean. They will come up with a great plan!

ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 - Yup, I know a lot of people want to kick his ass.

cvprincess2388 - Hehe! I know the dominate sexy vampire is an asshole! Don't worry, I'm sure Ethan wont break up with Benny!

TeamEthanMorgan - Sheesh, don't worry!

emo-rocker101 - I've got my torch and pick fork! *holds up torch and pitch fork* Lets kick Jesse's ass old school, who's with us?

A/N: I'm still on a huge roll here! I'm enjoying Ethan's pain! I wonder if I should write an alternate ending to this! One where Ethan ends up Jesse's sex slave! But alas I will not, because that would not be right in the least. Now, I will most likely be thinking of a way to redo the series in a different way. I don't know what will happen though, I do love the Bethan more than anything. So, I might keep the Bethan, but probably add more pairings, and some more stuff. Maybe I'll have Benny turned into a vampire, or something along those lines! I'll figure it out eventually!

* * *

Chapter Five A New Plan

Ethan sat with Benny for a while. Ethan finally pulled away from Benny, tears shining in his eyes. Benny knew something had happened while Ethan was in here. Once Benny saw Jesse with his friend and a big candy grin on his face he knew he got to Ethan.

"Ethan, what happened?" Benny asked fearful of the answer.

"I can't see you anymore!" Ethan sobbed. "Jesse told me if I keep seeing you or have thoughts of seeing you he'll kill you! I don't want to be the reason for your death."

Benny looked at him shocked, "There's something you're not telling me! I know you're trying to protect me, but E, you need to tell me!"

Ethan shook his head, "No! Don't follow me either! If you do, something bad is going to happen."

Ethan got up to leave the room, but Benny grabbed his arm, "Ethan! We can fight this, we'll get Sarah and Grandma to help! You know if you walk out right now I will follow you by myself. If you come with me, I'll get some help for us!"

Ethan stopped and looked at Benny's determined eyes, "Ok, but we can't be seen together! Jesse will know something is up if he sees us!"

"Ok, walk out of here crying like you just broke up with me. I'll talk to Sarah and meet us at my house!"

Ethan nodded and stormed out the door like he was hurt emotionally, Benny came out just in time to stop Sarah from going after him. She gave him a bewildered look.

"Don't, Ethan and I have a plan! You need to come with me to my house after school!" Benny said quickly.

Sarah nodded and went back to her lunch with Benny.

* * *

*After School, at Benny's House*

Benny came into his house to find Ethan already there talking to his grandma. Tears were shining in his dark brown eyes. Benny cleared his throat to let them know he and Sarah were there. Grandma Weir looked up with an expression he couldn't read.

"So, what's the plan?" Benny asked.

"Well, Ethan just told me of Jesse's plan! Jesse told Ethan to come to the Dusk premiere tonight. He wanted him to bring you but Ethan refused. Ethan agreed to come alone on the condition he leave you alone. So best if you all go, you stay hidden," Grandma Weir said.

Sarah looked at Ethan, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just really scared is all," Ethan said honestly.

"Ok, so Ethan is going to be the only one who can be seen by Jesse," Grandma said.

Benny shook his head, "No! I'm not letting Ethan put himself in danger!"

"Benny, if I don't your putting yourself in danger! Just trust me, we'll get everything ready. I just gotta show up so Jesse knows I'm not plotting against him!" Ethan said with his voice a little shaky.

Sarah nodded, "He's right Benny! Jesse will kill you if you get in his way of getting Ethan. Don't worry anything that looks wrong, I'll use my speed to get to him. I won't let Jesse turn another person!"

* * *

*Later that night, at the premier of Dusk*

Ethan slowly walked to the entrance of the theatre, he was unsure if he should get in line with the other or go ahead a walk in. He didn't have long to think before Sam came up to him a smile on his face. Sam pulled Ethan into the theatre to find Jesse. Ethan looked around there must have been over 200 people there. Ethan let himself be pulled straight to Jesse. Jesse had a predatory look in his eyes.

"Hope he wasn't any trouble, Sam," Jesse said.

Sam shook his head, "No trouble, came with me without a fight!"

Jesse nodded not taking his eyes off Ethan, "Make sure everyone gets in ok!"

Sam left the two, "I'm here, so what are you planning?" Ethan asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that!" Jesse pulled Ethan to a corner of the stage. "I just wanted you to know, if you are planning something that will stop my plan you'll regret it!"

Ethan just looked at Jesse, "What would I be planning?"

Jesse gave a toothy grin, "I don't know, but something tells me to keep you very close to me tonight!"

"I came alone like you asked and Benny is still at home," Ethan said bravely.

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked sending a chill down his spine. "Are you sure you, Benny, and Sarah aren't planning to stop me? Maybe it's part of your plan to make me think I've won!"

Ethan kept his face as straight as he could, "I don't know if Benny and Sarah have anything planned but I came here by myself!"

Jesse was about to say something but it was time to start the introduction. Jesse growled as he pulled Ethan over to the microphone with him. Erica called for the door prize and a girl came up. Jesse pushed Ethan to Sam, and grabbed the girl and bit her neck. He opened a black box and a bright white thing went into the box. Ethan concluded that it was the Cubile Animus.

Suddenly there was a voice that Ethan recognized, "FIRE!" It was Benny.

Ethan tried to hide his smile but his eyes must of betrayed him, Jesse looked angry. Sam handed Ethan back to Jesse, who gestured for everyone to start killing. Jesse smiled as he held on to Ethan with one hand and opened the Cubile Animus with the other. After a while Jesse noticed Sarah and Benny killing his vampires. Jesse growled, knowing he wouldn't get all the souls he needed. He put the Cubile Animus under his arm and dragged Ethan toward the back door.

"You're going to witness my old followers coming back to life," Jesse whispered in Ethan's ear.

Jesse pulled Ethan out the back door and into his car. Normally Jesse would of used his vampire speed to get where he needed, but he was trying to keep Ethan under control. Ethan was thrown into the passenger's seat and warned of what would happen if he tried to get out. Ethan just hoped that Benny and Sarah found him soon.

* * *

*Back in the Theatre*

Benny was shooting his water gun full of holy water at vampires. He almost missed Jesse dragging Ethan toward the back of the stage. No doubt heading for the back door. Benny tried to run after them but was stopped by Sam. He bared his fangs at Benny menacingly.

"Whoa! Hey, what do you get out of this deal?" Benny asked. "I mean, why work for Jesse?"

Sam gave him a look, "So vampires can rule the world, duh!"

"Yeah, but what about when all the humans are gone? Then what, are you guys just going to starve?" Benny asked.

Sam glared at him, "You're trying to distract me!"

Benny let out a nervous laugh, "Maybe! Is it working?"

Sam answered his question with a lunge. Benny gripped the stake Sarah had given him and shoved it in Sam's heart. Sam went down in ashes. Benny started for the back door but found Jesse's car speeding off. Benny cursed under his breath. He went back in to find Sarah. Once he found her he pulled her aside.

"Jesse has Ethan! I'm going after them," Benny said frantically.

Sarah nodded, "When I'm done with the rest of these guys, I'll meet you there!"

Benny nodded and rushed out the door to his grandma's car. He quickly sped off and set to looking for Jesse's car. He had a feeling to go down his and Ethan's neighborhood. He followed his gut and found Jesse's car parked across from Ethan's house. Benny parked the car and ran to Ethan's back yard. He found Ethan sitting by a tree looking scared. Benny started toward him.

"NO! Benny, stay back!" Ethan yelled.

He was too late, Jesse was behind him, "So, you're the one who Ethan's trying to protect?"

Benny turned around in a flash, "And you must be the rapist who's trying to steal my boyfriend!"

Jesse's eyes grew dark and grabbed Benny by his neck, "He done said he belongs to me! You're nothing but a puny nerd!"

Benny clawed at the hand around his neck.

"STOP!" Ethan yelled. Ethan tried to get up but was stopped by some unforeseen force. Without warning Sarah tackled Jesse. Benny was knocked out of his hands. Ethan got up and tripped over something as he tried to run to Benny. He looked down and saw the Cubile Animus!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? R&R plz!


	6. A New Life

Disclaimer – I don't own this!

Thanks to:

EthanLover - Thank you!

Bethan Forever - Yeah, I know it's a different idea!

TeamEthanMorgan - Thanks, i know it wasn't as myterious as the others!

emo-rocker101 - I know, it's great!

MisreadSoul - Yup!

Autumrose - Thanks I'm glad you like it soo much!

Snowdevil The Awesome - Thanks *takes a bow* I love being awesome!

SeaweedBrian'sWiseGurl393 - This is the last chapter! But there's always my other episode that is still in progress!

Mia - Sorry, the next one is Blue Moon. I have a whole series going on. The list is on my profile page! I do have ReVamped on there! ReVamped will be done after 3 more episodes. So don't worry it will be done!

XxILuvRossShorLynchxX - Here it is, sorry it's soo late!

A/N: Uber sorry for this being late, to be honest I thought I posted it last night, but I realized that I didn't. This is my last chapter. I guess I did good in making it into about six chapters. Not too bad, some of the chapters are long and I think I did a great job! Now I know I left you all off at a cliffie on the last chapter. I was thinking of just letting it go there, but of course it would be unfinished. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six A New Life

Ethan quickly grabbed the box. He suddenly had a thought.

"Hey, Jesse!" Jesse looked in his direction and saw the box. "You ruined their premier now, I think it's time for their revenge!"

With that Ethan opened the box. Souls shot out and went after Jesse. They went around him, through him and everything. Jesse let a scream and soon was nothing but black smoke that went into the ground. Benny ran to Ethan and gave him a bone crushing hug. Ethan grabbed Benny's face and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Ahem!" Sarah said. Ethan and Benny looked at her. "I'm still here! Before you two start making out, I want to thank you!"

Ethan smiled at her, "No problem! But won't your mortal body end up dead?"

Sarah shook her head, "I talked to Benny's grandma. She said she could make me a blood substitute. So I won't have to turn into a full vampire!"

* * *

*Later that night, at Benny's House*

Benny and Ethan sat on Benny's bed. Benny had his arm around Ethan with a smile on his face. Ethan looked very nervous about what Benny was going to talk about. He knew Benny wanted to know what happened while Ethan and Jesse were alone.

"Ethan," Benny said somewhat hesitantly. "We need to talk about what happened while you and Jesse were alone."

Ethan sighed, "I know we do! Jesse pretty much said he was going to kill you since I disobeyed him."

"Ok, what did he mean by you already said you belong to him?" Benny asked.

Ethan looked away, "When we were in the bathroom, Jesse made me say I belonged to him. I didn't want to say it, but he was hurting me. I was scared out of my mind!"

Benny nodded, "It's ok Ethan!"

"Benny, I have a favor to ask." Ethan said. Benny looked at him. "I don't want you to tell Sarah, Rory, or Erica what Jesse did or was planning to do! I don't want them to look at me as weak."

Benny pulled Ethan's face up to meet his eyes, "Ethan, you're not weak! But I won't tell, I promise."

Benny kissed Ethan and Ethan kissed back. After they pulled apart they laid in Benny's bed. Benny fell asleep pretty quick. Ethan laid there thinking. Life would hopefully go back to normal, he knew life would definitely be different. With Rory and Erica being a vampire and Sarah now being their friend. Ethan was prepared to live an abnormal life now. He smiled at the thought! He didn't think normal was as much fun anyway. His boyfriend was a Spell Master and he was a Seer, he was ready to face the world. His eyes drifted shut and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? That is the end of my movie redo! R&R plz!


End file.
